<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>taste like strawberries (on a summer evening) by nonbinarypixie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511218">taste like strawberries (on a summer evening)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarypixie/pseuds/nonbinarypixie'>nonbinarypixie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fem!streddie au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Butch Cock, Daddy Kink, Dominant Richie Tozier, Dominant Stanley Uris, Eddie is a good girl, F/F, Fem!Stan - Freeform, Fem!eddie, Fem!richie, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Other, Packing, Polyamory, Stan makes Eddie eat vegetables, Stone Butch Richie, Submissive Eddie Kaspbrak, dd/lg, i love it, idk what other tags to add but this is nasty okay, no beta we die like men, not too much but it's there, some baby talk, thank my discord rat friends, that's totally not a lie, they helped me craft this garbage, which is a total crime might I add</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarypixie/pseuds/nonbinarypixie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>richie has a bad day at work, and her girls always help her feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fem!streddie au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>taste like strawberries (on a summer evening)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title taken from harry styles's 'watermelon sugar' since i couldn't stop listening to it while writing this and the line stuck in my head. this au was brought to life by my fellow sewer rats on discord, and i couldn't stop thinking about it so i decided to make it into a series of one-shots about their lives together. in this, richie is a badass butch lesbian who wears lots of beanies and flannel (she also has a neck tattoo), eddie is a cutesy pillow princess who loves pink, and stan is an accountant who is tired of their shit (but she loves them and they'd be dead without her /literally/). i love my babies and i hope you grow to love them too!</p><p>please note the tags and be warned of pretty explicit scenes involving mommy/daddy kink and ddlg. i know that can be a bit squicky for some but i have officially warned you (twice) so please take care of yourself and practice caution. other than that, enjoy~ &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“welcome home, darling,” was the first words richie heard when she walked into the door of their little one-bedroom house, the same words she heard every other day after work. but somehow after the day she had they sounded even sweeter than usual. </p><p>“hey, lovebug.” stan was standing in the entranceway, already ready to take her jacket and hang it in the coat closet. she was wearing an ankle-length polka dot dress underneath a frilly white apron stained with that night’s remnants of dinner. richie could smell it in the air; pot roast, potatoes, and probably a side of vegetables since stan was trying to get eddie to eat more of them. stan stood on her tiptoes and kissed richie on the mouth, rubbing her hands gently over richie’s tense shoulders.</p><p>“you look stressed.” she said as she removed richie’s coat and opened the closet door, “how was work?”</p><p>richie grunted in response, running a hand through her mess of curls. “not good. i got chewed out by danny because a customer complained about me. said i had an attitude with her.” stan frowned but didn’t say anything as she followed her to the living room, which was surprisingly empty. a coloring book lay on the coffee table next to a box of crayons. </p><p>“where’s eddie, by the way?” she was so used to her baby girl running up to her as soon as she stepped inside, covering her in kisses and taking her boots to put on the shoe rack. which reminded her to toe off her shoes and leave them next to the carpet. stan wordlessly bent down to pick them up for her. they agreed when they moved in together that eddie and stan were to take care of those things for her. after work time was precious and in little supply after all.</p><p>“she’s in the bathroom brushing her teeth before dinner. i told her she had to if she wanted dessert.” stan snorted, coming up behind richie and wrapping her arms around her waist, rubbing her cheek against her back. “i’m sorry you had a rough day, love. but you’re home now.”</p><p>richie turned around in her embrace and smiled down at her wife. “with my favorite girls.” she pressed her lips against stan’s and sighed at the taste of strawberry wine as their tongues touched. stan almost always had a glass before dinner. when they separated, richie heard a door close upstairs and feet padding down the hallway.</p><p>“was she good today?” richie asked stan, cracking her neck and wincing at how stiff it felt. leaning over car hoods all day would do that to a person.</p><p>“yeah,” stan said, “she helped me with dinner and did her chores without complaint.”</p><p>at that, a surprised gasp sounded from the top of the stairwell and eddie came barrelling down, clad in a baby pink onesie, squealing, “daddy!” </p><p>“no running down the stairs!” stan immediately snapped, raising a brow when eddie didn’t seem to listen and crashed into richie, wrapping her small arms around her neck. richie laughed, lifting eddie up by her thighs so she didn’t have to strain to stay on her, since eddie was so much shorter than she was.</p><p>“hey, princess.” richie kissed eddie’s cheek and let her down. eddie stared up at her with a huge, gap-toothed smile. freckles dusted her cheeks and it looked like stan had let her play in her makeup; her eyes sparkled with pink eyeshadow. </p><p>“hi, daddy.” eddie jumped up and down, hands clasped together behind her back. “am i pretty? mommy let me play makeup!”</p><p>“so pretty, baby.” richie pinched her cheek. “but remember no running on the stairs.” stan was standing next to her with her arms crossed, evidently irritated at eddie not listening to her in her excitement. </p><p>“but i was excited to see you!” eddie pouted.</p><p>“no buts.” richie raised an eyebrow, leaning down to eddie’s level to get her point across. “when mommy tells you something, you listen, got it? it’s for your safety, ‘cause mommy knows best, right?”</p><p>eddie nodded with wide eyes. she seemed to realize the rest of her night hinged on stan’s approval of her behavior. she looked at stan and batted her eyelashes.</p><p>“i’m sorry, mommy. i’ll listen better.” stan ran her fingers through eddie’s long hair, which was out of its pigtails for bedtime. stan made her go to bed right after dinner every night after she took her melatonin.</p><p>“it’s okay, baby. i just don’t want you slipping and falling.” eddie nodded frantically, and stan seemed satisfied with that. </p><p>“do you want dinner on your recliner, honey?” stan asked richie, who nodded and collapsed on her comfortable overstuffed leather recliner. she felt herself melt into it, and kicked her feet up on the coffee table. she didn’t realize how much her body hurt till she wasn’t using it anymore. </p><p>“eddie,” eddie’s head perked up, “get me my cigs and a beer.” </p><p>“yes, daddy!” eddie ran to the kitchen and came back with richie’s half used pack of cigarettes and a cold longneck beer. as promised, stan had gone grocery shopping that afternoon and bought her favorite brand. just what she needed after a long day.</p><p>“here you go, daddy.” eddie handed them to richie and retrieved richie’s lighter from the coffee table, lighting up her cigarette for her.</p><p>“thanks, baby girl.” richie inhaled the smoke and delighted in the burn of nicotine in her lungs. stan came out of the kitchen with a steaming plate and presented it to richie with a kiss on the cheek. richie had been right; pot roast with mashed potatoes and steamed carrots and broccoli. </p><p>“this looks amazing, hon.” richie took a bite of the potatoes and had to hold back a moan at how good it tasted. stan made the best goddamn homemade mashed potatoes richie ever had. </p><p>“thank you, love. eddie,” eddie had sat down on the floor next to richie’s feet to continue coloring, “don’t you think i’ve forgotten about the vegetables. go get some. now.”</p><p>eddie’s shoulders slumped and her bottom lip wobbled. “i don’t want vegetables, mama! they’re nasty.”</p><p>stan put her hands on her hips and richie took another bite of meat, deciding she’d step in only if stan gave her the signal. sometimes she could handle eddie’s attitude on her own, but other times she needed the ‘man of the house’ to take charge, since eddie was scared of richie’s temper. one look from richie and she would melt into a puddle of ‘i’m sorry’s’ and batting eyelashes.</p><p>“did i ask if you liked them?” stan said sharply, “you do what i say, little girl, or do you want daddy to give you a spanking?” eddie hesitated and glanced at richie out of the corner of her eye. richie had stopped chewing and was staring at her blankly, silently challenging. </p><p>“no, mommy.” eddie said miserably, standing up while not looking up from the floor, “i don’t want spankies.”</p><p>“that’s what i thought.” stan pointed toward the kitchen. “go, young lady. now. and you’ll come and eat with daddy and i. i want to see you eating them.” eddie nodded and padded away into the kitchen, returning with a plate of pot roast and no mashed potatoes. instead, she’d piled her plate high with vegetables. </p><p>“good girl.” stan nodded approvingly and returned with her own plate of food. she sat on the couch next to richie’s recliner and watched sternly as eddie spooned carrots into her mouth, looking like she was eating something rather sour. </p><p>“daddy had a bad day today,” stan explained to eddie, “so after you eat we’re gonna do what daddy wants, okay?” eddie nodded and looked sadly at richie.</p><p>“i’m sorry you had a bad day, papa.” eddie said, putting down her plate and nuzzling her cheek on richie’s knee. the jeans richie was wearing were rough against her smooth skin. “i love you.”<br/>
richie chuckled, twirling a strand of chestnut brown hair around her finger. “i love you too, baby.” she sighed and spread her legs wider, flicking a few ashes into the ceramic tray beside her chair. eddie purred and stan whispered, “good girl.”</p><p>“get my dick out.” richie said roughly, looking at eddie. eddie immediately complied, unzipping richie’s jeans and pulling out her big butch cock. it was eddie’s favorite; realistic looking with thick, purple veins and huge as fuck. eddie licked her lips but didn’t do anything. she knew not to until daddy explicitly told her to.</p><p>“stroke it.” richie put out her cigarette and chased down the taste of nicotine with a swig of cold beer. eddie’s hand was so small it could barely fit around richie’s cock, a sight that was extremely fucking hot for richie and stan, whose hand was inching up her leg toward her panties. richie looked at her and smirked.</p><p>“you can touch yourself, but don’t come. daddy comes first.” stan nodded and, cheeks flushed, stuck her fingers inside her cotton panties, spreading her legs so richie could get a show. </p><p>“fuuuck, two bitches on my cock?” she chuckled. “aren’t i living the life?”</p><p>“yes, daddy.” eddie answered, slapping richie’s cock against her cheek. she knew richie loved that. “can i please suck it?” </p><p>richie pretended to think for a moment, even though she knew what the answer was. of course she wanted her dick sucked (she always did), but making eddie squirm was one of her favorite hobbies. </p><p>“are you a good girl who deserves daddy’s dick?” richie asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind eddie’s ear.</p><p>“yes!” eddie squirmed and whined something unintelligible. “i’m the goodest girl, daddy!” </p><p>“mommy,” richie licked her lips and looked at stan, who was fucking her pussy with four fingers, red-cheeked and gasping. just how richie liked her. “does our baby girl deserve some cock tonight?” </p><p>eddie’s head whipped toward stan, and before stan could speak, eddie blurted out, “mama! i did the dishes, and helped you make dinner, and i even helped make the bed after daddy left! and i put away all my stuffies and--” she was interrupted by a harsh tug on her hair, and a quick slap to the cheek.</p><p>“did i ask for you to speak, bitch?” richie said harshly, squeezing eddie’s cheeks together so hard she whimpered. “shut the fuck up or you won’t get anything tonight except an early bedtime.” eddie sniffled when richie let go of her but wisely didn’t utter a word.<br/>
stan struggled to withhold a moan at seeing her baby girl getting slapped around. she loved how easily richie could hurt them; her hands were the size of dinner plates, and carried so much strength inside them. eddie’s eyes were glossy and wet and wide, and she could picture them looking up at her as she ate her pussy like it was her favorite food; strawberries and cream. soft, petal pink lips sucking on her clit like they were made for it. and they were, if stan had anything to do with it.</p><p>“i think she deserves it,” stan finally says after eddie looks at her with a silent plea, “but only if she eats my pussy afterward.” richie grins. </p><p>“that sound agreeable, princess?” eddie nodded, biting into her bottom lip so hard it bled. she wanted something in her mouth. richie grabbed a clump of her hair and guided her toward her dick. eddie happily obliged, suckling on the head like a pacifier until she got it wet enough to take more. richie delighted in the sound of her baby choking. her dick was so big eddie struggled to wrap her lips around it, let alone take it all down her throat. but she eventually did, thanks to richie’s ‘training’, because didn’t she want to be a good little cocksleeve for daddy?</p><p>“fuck yeah, baby.” richie laid back and threaded her fingers through eddie’s hair, taking over and feeling eddie’s jaw slack. she loved it when richie took the reins, forced her to take her cock whether she wanted to or not. “shit.” </p><p>she turned her head and felt her head almost spontaneously combust at what she was seeing. stan had completely removed her panties, and took her pretty, perky little titties out of her dress, nipples hard and rosy against the paleness of her skin. she was playing with one nipple, pinching and rubbing it, the other hand spreading her pussy lips and toying with her clit. </p><p>“goddamn, baby, that pussy looks so pretty.” she felt eddie moan around her cock. “watching me rail our baby’s mouth turn you on?” stan nodded, her hair coming loose from its bun and falling around her face. goddamn, her angels were gorgeous.</p><p>“yes, daddy.” stan said breathily, eyes trained on eddie’s plump lips stretched around richie’s cock. “i love watching our little girl work so hard.”</p><p>eddie’s muffled cry sounded around richie’s dick, and she shuddered, looking up at richie with those big brown doe eyes she loved so much. she’d come without touching herself, which was just what richie wanted; she trained her princess to need only cock in her mouth to come, nothing else. </p><p>“good girl,” richie sighed, pulling eddie off her cock. she coughed and sputtered, wiping her mouth on the back of her arm. remnants of sticky pink lipgloss were smeared over richie’s dick and her chin, glistening under the light so nicely that richie could pretend it was her come.</p><p>“thank you, daddy.” eddie whispered, breathing harshly. she always thanked richie for giving her her cock; it was a gift, after all. </p><p>“now, didn’t we promise mommy something?” richie said, looking at stan who had her dress hiked up to her waist. eddie nodded, standing up on shaky legs.</p><p>“yes, daddy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>/hours later, stan realizes eddie never actually ate all her goddamn vegetables/</p><p>please come scream about reddie with me on tumblr @princessdaddy</p><p>if this series picks up i will HAPPILY take requests and talk more about this au since i'm in loooove. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>